


Raven

by Seras_von_Raatko



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Corruption, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Gangbang, Multi, Orgy, Other, Polyamory, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seras_von_Raatko/pseuds/Seras_von_Raatko
Summary: All it took was losing control once, to go over the edge. But it happened without her even knowing it.





	Raven

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fairly important A/N and I greatly advise it to be read so you know what you are going to be reading. This is going to be a corruption story. Everything will start off rather tame. Nothing will most likely happen during the first few chapters but it will eventually end up being rather crazy. Raven will be with almost everyone. Might bring in some more DC characters such as Barbara or Kara. Either way this WILL be rather dirty so read with your own caution. I LOVE Raven and am greatly interested in this idea of her sexually corrupting her teammates and much more. This will be AU as to make the job easier on myself.
> 
> This will not be a large first chapter.
> 
> Sadly my grammar is not the best and I know I am not the best writer. But I will try my best. I can not promise the fastest updates either.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel had never been one to show to many emotions. But this changes after one night. As she discovers a whole new world of pleasure. she brings her friends alongside for the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fairly important A/N and I greatly advise it to be read so you know what you are going to be reading. This is going to be a corruption story. Everything will start off rather tame. Nothing will most likely happen during the first few chapters but it will eventually end up being rather crazy. Raven will be with almost everyone. Might bring in some more DC characters such as Barbara or Kara. Either way this WILL be rather dirty so read with your own caution. I LOVE Raven and am greatly interested in this idea of her sexually corrupting her teammates and much more. This will be AU as to make the job easier on myself. And if anyone feels like they like this idea feel free to try it out. Always up to reading some raven stories.
> 
> This will not be a large first chapter.
> 
> Sadly my grammar is not the best and I know I am not the best writer. But I will try my best. I can not promise the fastest updates either.

It was near midnight in Jump City. Heavy rain poured down as the city suffered the worst storm it had ever suffered. Lighting crackled and wind blew extremely hard. The storm had been going on for over a week now. This of course had slowed down crime to nearly nonexistent. The Titans enjoyed their unofficial vacation. This had given Raven/Rachel Roth plenty of time to train and read. There were no lights on in all of the tower as everyone except one lone figure was asleep.

Ravens room was dark. The only light source coming from the few candles that were scattered around her room. Raven had been meditating for an hour straight. She had on her usual outfit that clung tightly to her body. A body that was the cause of many jealous stares from her fellow students at JUMP High. Her hair was let down for the night and she was repeating the same mantra as always. This continued for another half hour, when she was hit by a massive wave of cosmic energy. Due to being a in a deep meditative stance, she did not even register it.

It would take another full hour before Raven stopped her meditation and immediately drift off to sleep from exhaustion. Her body was drenched in sweat. The very emotions that she tried hard to keep at bay everyday were now given a chance to express themselves but Raven wouldn't even be able to trace any anomalies in her person and would continue as is. The blood of her father that ran through her veins became stronger and with it, her desires. Her dreams were filled with erotic scenarios and fantasies, something that had never occurred before. During her nearly two full days of sleeps Raven couldn't top smiling.

It would not be until much later that Raven would discover that this was the night that everything changed but by then she would not want to have changed it for anything in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to give me advice on any grammar mistakes or ideas on how to make the story flow better.


End file.
